Level 70
| blockers = | candies = | spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 69 | next = 71 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 70 is the fifth level in Easter Bunny Hills and the thirty-eighth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 28 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. It is an extremely hated level, and is available to be voted as one of the hardest level in the game. Due to the board having six colours, along with jellies being isolated from the main board, it is hard to make good cascades to get a high enough score to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the Hardest Level in Reality to earn 3 stars. Difficulty *It is very hard when you have chocolate and liquorice locks in the other side. *If the chocolate is unlocked early with no preparation, a significant number of moves to be wasted just to battle them. *Once you have no moves in the other side, you have a lower chance in clearing jelly, since chocolate takes over the other side of the board. *With six colours, the opportunities for making special candies can be extremely limited. Stars Strategy *Get rid of the chocolate immediately. Don't unlock the licorice locks until all of it is gone. Do so using horizontal striped candies, a striped + wrapped candy combo, or if you're really lucky, a wrapped + wrapped combo on the right side of the board. *Work the left side of the board to start. You don't want a frozen board. Keeping some moves available on the right side will prevent having to waste moves for a reshuffle. *Create as many special candies, preferably on the right side of the board or near to the bottom of the left, as you can. If you can drop a special candy onto the right section from the bottom left, do so. Odds are it'll be more useful on the right side, especially wrapped candies. *Color bombs are vital to completing this level. Always look out for opportunities to make colour bombs. Mix these with a striped or wrapped candy and you'll have most of the board cleared. By themselves, color bombs can create matches on the right side of the board, which can give way to cascades and more special candies. *Use the matches on the right side of the board to your advantage. Sometimes a match on the right side of the board can help you place a candy on the left side to a position where it can make a special candy. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Six colours make it difficult to make special candies especially colour bombs. *The jellies are isolated from the main board. Hence, it is difficult to create and sustain huge point cascades due to clearing of jelly. *The player needs finish the level within 23 moves on mobile devices to get many points due to sugar crush. On Facebook, one will need to make many colour bombs to make up for the loss of points due to the nerfed jelly fish during the sugar crush. *There are chocolates on the board which will spread the moment the locked candies are opened, forcing the players to waste moves to clear them. The only way to clear all the chocolates in one move (if the locked candies are not opened yet) is a strategically place wrapped candy + striped candy combination which is hard to make due to six colours. *The three star target score is rather high on Facebook and mobile devices. Most runs of passing the level on Facebook will end up with 70,000 - 100,000 points. Most runs of passing the level on mobile devices will end up with 75,000 - 100,000 points. *Make it priority to clear all the chocolate and liquorice locks. After that, start clearing the jelly. *Grasp every opportunity to make special candies especially colour bombs. This is essential if there are no more moves on the right side of the board. Trivia *This level continues to be the lowest (before Sept 2013 was 65) very hard or insanely hard level and often appears in the hardest level poll. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Easter Bunny Hills levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars